Pas comme prévu
by AimCy
Summary: OS de la Saint-Valentin :: Concours de Loufoca-Granger :: Hermione est poussée par ses amis à laisser une chance à Draco, mais elle n'a pas l'intention de la lui rendre facile. Jusqu'à ce qu'un événement change tout.


**:: OS SAINT-VALENTIN ::**  
**Concours de Loufoca-Granger**

...

Dramione / 2500 mots minimum / Non conventionnel  
Par _AimCy_

* * *

Ce matin encore, alors que j'avais prit un café avec elle avant le travail, Ginny me harcelait à savoir quand est-ce que je donnerais sa chance à Draco. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de la brigade des Aurors il y a quatre ans, il avait considérablement monté dans l'estime de mes très chers amis. Ne restait que moi, apparemment, qui se refusait de lier plus qu'une quelconque amitié avec la personne qui avait fait de mon adolescence un véritable enfer. Bon, d'accord; j'y allais un peu fort. Comparer Draco à Voldemort… mais tout de même. Il ne pouvait pas seulement dire «Salut Granger! Je voulais m'excuser… alors; on est potes?». Non, définitivement.

Mais plus j'entendais mes amis me vanter sa personne, plus j'avais l'impression d'être la dernière des imbéciles à rester amer envers lui. En fait, je crois que c'est devenu pi que pire quand je l'avais momentanément fixé un peu trop longtemps. Entre vous et moi, un mec en sueur, sans teeshirt, l'été au soleil après un entraînement de quidditch… ça avait le don d'attirer immanquablement les regards. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien foutu! Enfin, je m'égare. Tout ça pour vous dire que depuis l'été dernier, Ginny et Pansy me cassaient les oreilles avec son soi-disant béguin pour moi. Tout ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

J'ai reçu les pires insultes imaginables sur mes cheveux, mes dents, mon sang, ma culture générale, mes amis, les endroits et les gens que je fréquentais. Sans oublier ma maison à Poudlard, blason qui ne m'inspirait que fierté et admiration et maintenant il me trouverait à son goût? C'était à en mourir de rire. Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de lui laisser sa chance!

Ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux d'un gris incroyablement attirant, son sourire, sa prestance, le pli entre ses sourcils lorsqu'il est concentré… non; STOP! Je m'égare… donnez-moi une _vraie_ raison de lui laisser une chance de me courtiser.

J'étais appuyée au comptoir du poste des infirmières de l'étage des traumas, perdue dans mes pensées. À mon arrivée, j'avais découvert qu'il m'avait fait parvenir un bouquet de roses rouges ainsi qu'une petite carte pour la Saint-Valentin me remerciant de faire partie de sa vie, mais sans plus. Il était tenace dites donc. Mais ça m'avait tiré un sourire. Serais-je en train de flancher malgré moi? Oui... il m'attirait. Mais mon orgueil ne voulait pas perdre la face en donnant raison à mes amis. Je me secouai mentalement et empoignai un dossier auquel je devais conclure un rapport pour mon superviseur de stage, avant de retourner dans mon bureau. Il ne me restait que deux semaines avant l'obtention de mon titre de médicomage. Disons que j'attendais ce moment avec une excitation non dissimulée. Avoir mes patients, un salaire plus que décent, diriger les soins par mes propres connaissances sans avoirs obligatoirement besoin de l'approbation de mon professeur.

Je refermais la porte de mon bureau quand le bruit d'une explosion retentit dans tout le bâtiment, soufflant les murs et démolissant une bonne partie de l'hôpital pour sorciers. Je me relevai tant bien que mal, portant une main à ma tête. Je saignais. Un bout du plafond m'était tombé dessus sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'étais sonnée et étourdie, mais me ressaisie et me relevai pour porter secours au gens qui en auraient beaucoup plus besoin que moi. Ma baguette en main, je me précipitai dans le couloir et descendit le reste de l'escalier en m'agrippant à la rampe. Pendant que je fonçais tête première vers le danger, d'autres couraient se réfugier. Des corps inanimés jonchaient le sol. J'eus un haut le cœur en détaillant des membres sans attaches, des sueurs froides me couvrant le corps.

Ma voix, que je reconnus à peine, ordonna que l'on m'apporte des potions d'antidouleurs, des brancards et de l'aide. Je me sentais perdue. Jamais je n'avais eue à faire face à une situation d'urgence d'une telle ampleur. Une situation dans laquelle l'endroit où prodiguer les soins était à moitié détruit. Un gémissement à ma gauche eu l'effet d'une gifle. Je m'élançai vers cette femme sans prendre la peine de regarder si je mettais ma vie en danger. Ma baguette pointée vers son torse, je réduisis l'hémorragie à son maximum et appliquai une pression au niveau de son foie. Mon uniforme était noir de suie et rouge de sang. Mon sang-froid ne m'avait pas encore quitté et je redoutais ce moment.

Des cracs sonores se répandirent autour de moi dans ce qui représentait l'accueil au début de la journée. Le département de la justice magique ainsi que l'élite des Aurors venaient de débarquer à Sainte-Mangouste. Amina, une collègue de classe, s'approcha de moi avec le soutient que j'avais demandé et s'occupa de la blessée alors que je passais à un second. Je dus me relever trop rapidement parce que, prise d'un vertige, je me retrouvai aussi tôt au sol, une main devant les yeux. Tout se passait si vite. Des bras me relèvent, bien malgré moi, en me guidant vers une chaise pas trop endommagée. C'était Harry, l'air inquiet, qui tassa de sa main mes cheveux pour analyser ma blessure.

«Je… il y a des gazes là-dedans…» lui dis-je en pointant le poste de garde.

Comme si c'était fait, il attrapa le coffre sous le pupitre d'une salle vide et en sortit le nécessaire pour me soigner. L'état de choc se fit sentir, mes mains tremblaient sans que je ne puisse les empêcher. Il me regarda doucement et commença son interrogatoire.

«Harry, pas maintenant! Il y a des dizaines de blessés qui n'ont vus personnes encore!»

«Toi aussi tu l'es!»

«Oui, mais j'ai les qualificatifs pour aider les gens! Allez, aide-moi!»

Je ne le laissai pas m'obstiner et le forçai à me donner un coup de main. Quelqu'un m'appela et je me dirigeai vers la rue. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Nous étions en zone sinistrée. Les gens affluaient vers moi, vers le centre pour se faire soigner, vers un endroit qui aurait de la difficulté à se relever. Je les guidai du mieux que je pouvais, inspirant et expirant lentement. De la neige en sang et des débris. Du feu et des cris. Même la Grande Bataille de Poudlard n'avait pas été aussi dévastatrice.

«Aidez-moi!»

Quelqu'un m'appelait. Je le vis, de l'autre côté de la rue, ce jeune homme à peine plus âgé que moi, soutenant une personne qui semblait évanouie. Il avançait péniblement vers moi, alors j'enjambai les gravats de l'ancienne façade et accouru pour lui porter main forte. Je passai mon épaule sous celle de l'homme qui était tout à fait conscient, mais en état de choc évident, et le supporta jusqu'à revenir sur mes pas. Ça s'activait dans tous les sens. Les médicomages hors fonction commençaient à arriver pour aider. Je vis avec horreur Draco sortir le corps de mon superviseur, ensanglanté et bleu. Mort. Je croisai son regard qui n'exprimait que de l'incompréhension avant que le pli entre ses sourcils n'apparaisse, ses yeux toujours posés sur moi.

«MANGEMORTS!» cria-t-il soudainement en se mettant à courir vers moi.

Je me retournai en un quart de seconde pour voir qui et où et découvrit la marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur le bras de l'homme que je croyais blessé, cet homme que je portais vers l'hôpital. Je me défis de sa poigne et me mit à courir vers Draco en empoignant ma baguette dans ma poche. Un sort glacé me frappa directement entre les omoplates et m'envoya au sol, ma baguette roulant sous le tas de pierres. Impossible de la récupérer. Je me retournai sur le dos et envoyai un coup pied dans le genou de mon agresseur qui s'affala sur moi, me coupant le souffle du même coup. Je me mis à me débattre telle une furie avant qu'il ne me remettre debout pour me sortir du périmètre de sécurité anti-transplanage imposé par les Aurors dans de telles situations. Incapable de me libérer, je le mordis à l'épaule avant de recevoir un coup de coude en plein visage.

J'étais de nouveau au sol, n'y voyant plus rien, du sang plein la bouche. Il me releva et me rendis compte que le jeune homme qui m'avait appelé à l'aide était de mèche avec lui. Ils m'emmenaient. Moi. Pourquoi? Je réussis à regarder derrière moi et vis Draco qui n'osait pas attaquer, Harry sur ses talons. La froide sensation d'avoir traversé la barrière de sécurité me tordit l'estomac. J'essayai de les ralentir, mais mes pieds glissaient dans la neige. J'envoyai des coups de pieds au hasard en m'époumonant. On resserra la poigne autour de mes bras et on m'agrippa la taille quand ils me firent transplaner.

J'atterris à plat ventre dans un mélange de gravier, d'eau et de glace, un poids sur le dos. On me tira de dessous et je me fis prendre en otage, une baguette sous le menton, l'autre homme tenant Draco en joue, lui qui avait réussi à m'attraper juste avant qu'ils ne m'emmènent. Les sortilèges se mirent à fuser autour de moi en éclat de couleur aveuglante. Je me pris un sortilège dévié quand le mangemort qui me tenait me prit pour son bouclier. Le cri qui s'échappa de mes lèvres fut si terrifiant qu'il en déconcentra suffisamment Draco pour que le plus vieux le mette K.O.

«Vite, met-la en cellule avant que d'autres ne décident de se pointer!»

«DRACOOOO!» criais-je à m'en déchirer la gorge pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. «Lâchez-moi!»

On me tira dans les quelques marches menant dans un mausolée effrayant surplombant un cimetière abandonné. Mon cœur se comprima quand je reconnu la faucheuse de la pierre tombale qui avait maintenue Harry prisonnier à la renaissance de Voldemort. Je tournai la tête et vit Draco remuer imperceptiblement.

«LITTLE HANGLETON! DRACO, NOUS SOMMES À LITTLE HANGLETON!»

Et la lourde porte se referma sur moi et le mangemort qui m'était toujours inconnu. D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit le mur du fond et descendit sous terre en me poussant devant lui.

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?!»

«La vengeance, ça ne te dit rien ma belle?»

Je me retrouvai emprisonnée derrière une lourde grille de fer forgée. Assise à même le sol, je portai ma main à l'endroit où le sortilège dévié m'avait atteint et la découvrit poisseuse de sang. Je relevai mon chandail et détailla la profonde coupure qui saillait sur mon flanc gauche. Aucune artère de touchée, c'était au moins ça. Je pressai la plaie et m'appuyai le dos au mur. Des bruits de pas et de bagarre résonnèrent et Draco fut jeté dans la cage avec moi. Les mangemorts présents ne se comptaient plus sur les doigts d'une main. Ils me surplombaient et m'effrayaient avec leur sourire sadique. Ils parlaient entre eux sans que je ne comprenne le moindre de leurs mots. Draco grogna et je m'élançai sur lui sous les rires moqueurs de nos assaillants.

«Draco! Draco… ça va?» lui demandais-je en le retournant sur le dos.

À l'expression de son visage, je réalisai qu'il souffrait de quelque chose que je ne voyais pas. J'écartai le doloris, puisque les mangemorts remontaient à présent à la surface, et relevai son pull pour découvrir son corps marqué d'ecchymoses. Je passai mes doigts sur ses côtes avant qu'il ne me saisisse le poignet pour arrêter mon geste.

«Je dois savoir si tu n'as rien de cassé…»

«Non, je ne crois pas.»

Il se redressa en position assise et regarda à son tour mes blessures, ma lèvres enflées, le sang séché que je devais avoir dans les cheveux et mon chandail qui me collait à la peau là où se trouvait ma plaie. Il tendit une main pour voir, que j'arrêtai aussi soudainement qu'il m'avait saisit le bras.

«C'est si grave?» me demanda-t-il, ses yeux gris dans les miens. Je hochai négativement la tête et il poursuivi; «Alors, laisse-moi voir…»

Il grimaça. Il avait apparemment une meilleure vue de l'ensemble que je ne pouvais m'offrir. Il entreprit de déchirer un bout de ses vêtements, beaucoup plus propres que les miens, et me banda délicatement la taille avec. Le silence pesant de la pièce de marbre noir me fit frissonner. Je revoyais la destruction, la panique. J'entendais à nouveau les cris et les pleurs. Mes tremblements, que j'avais réussi à maintenir à un stade correct, me prirent d'assaut.

«Hey, ça va pas?» me demanda-t-il.

Je me mis à le dévisager, comme s'il se trouvait à des kilomètres de moi.

«C'est le choc… ça va aller… il faut que, il faut juste que ça passe…» Il me regarda drôlement comme si je niais l'évidence que je n'allais vraiment pas bien. «Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?» Lui demandai-je en essayant de reprendre possession de mon corps.

«On attend Potter…»

«Comment va-t-il nous trouver?» Il sourit, s'appuyant dos au mur près de moi.

«Quand tu m'as crié où nous étions, j'étais trop sonné pour transplaner, alors j'ai juste eu le temps de lui envoyer un patronus avant d'être désarmé.»

«C'est pour ça qu'ils sont autant, là-haut?»

«Il y a de forte chance, oui… ils t'ont drôlement amochée…»

«Mouais…»

Je me passai une main sur le visage pour appréhender les dégâts. Une bosse se formait sur ma tempe et j'avais la lèvre du bas enflée. Pas de nez cassé.

«Dit… si on sort d'ici…»

«Tout ce que tu voudras!» lui répondis-je afin de ne pas rendre l'atmosphère plus déplaisante qu'elle ne l'était. Des hommes descendirent dans la crypte et nous nous levâmes pour leur faire face, pour leur montrer que nous n'étions pas soumis à leurs bonnes volontés. «Percy?!» m'étranglai-je.

«En personne! C'est bien amusant de voir le nombre d'informations que l'on peut accumulé en étant soi-disant invisible aux yeux des autres.» Alors tous ces _autres_ travaillaient au ministère comme lui? Des autres qui étaient invisibles pour la plupart des gens... ce pourquoi ils ne les reconnaissaient pas. «Tu me feras donc le plaisir de m'aider à arriver à mes fins?»

«T'es complètement malade!» répliquai-je en m'approchant de la grille, Draco me retenant par l'épaule. «Te rends-tu au moins compte que ta famille s'est _battue_ contre ce que tu revendique aujourd'hui?!»

«Oh ça? J'en suis tout à fait conscient. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas choisi le bon camp...»

«Mais c'est quoi ton problème?!»

«Mon _problème_... comme tu sembles aimé l'appeler, est que les sang-de-bourbes comme toi, prennent la place des vrais sorciers là où ils n'ont rien à y faire!» me cracha-t-il au visage.

«Et en quoi _MOI_,je ferais une différence?!»

«Voyons Hermione...»

«Ne prononce pas mon nom!»

«...c'est évident, non?» reprit-il, pas le moins offensé; «C'est quand même pas tout les jours qu'un sang-de-bourbe participe à la déchéance du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps!»

«Le plus grand sorcier de notre époque était Dumbledore!» répliqua Draco, qui sortait de l'ombre.

«Oui, je veux bien le croire... mais... c'est tout de même à cause de toi qu'il n'est plus, non?»

Je sentais Draco bouillir à mes côtés. C'était la partie de sa vie qu'il aurait voulu effacer, celle qui le suivrait jusque dans la mort. Il n'y aurait pas eu ces barreaux de fer entre nous que je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus pour l'étrangler de mes propres mains. Je devais étirer le temps, je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'emmènent je ne sais où et qu'ils fassent je ne sais quoi de moi.

«Qu'as-tu l'intention de me faire, au juste?»

Ma voix se brisa malgré moi. J'avais peur, à quoi bon le cacher. Il me détailla et sourit.

«Tout ce qui me fera envie... allez; emmenez-là! Sans trop de dégâts surtout...»

Ce fut comme si tout mon sang me quittait. Ils se mirent à trois pour ouvrir la porte et repousser Draco qui m'avait attirer contre lui pour me mettre à l'écart au fond de la cellule. Je le vis envoyer un coup de pied en pleine cage thoracique du plus près avant que les deux autres ne sortent leurs baguettes et lancent des sortilèges d'entrave puissant. En une fraction de seconde, il se tourna vers moi pour faire office de bouclier et reçu l'onde de choc des deux maléfices dans le dos. Le bruit qui sortit de sa bouche à ce moment-là me tétanisa. Accroupis, Draco me tomba dessus, incapable de se tenir sur ses jambes, une main sur le ventre, l'autre sur le mur derrière moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui, mortifiée. Il était blanc comme la mort, du sang lui coulant de la bouche. Je retirai vivement sa main de son abdomen et n'y vit absolument rien qui pouvait expliquer sa réaction. On le tira en arrière et il tomba sur le dos comme une poupée de chiffon, s'étouffant dans son propre sang. Je hurlais comme une damnée alors qu'on me ramenait à la surface.

«C'est quoi ce bordel?! J'avais pourtant été clair; pas de dégâts!» pesta Percy en me voyant en état second. «Bon, faut se dépêcher à mettre tout en place avant l'arrivée de Potter et ses amis!»

Je n'avais plus ma baguette. Draco était en train de mourir et je ne pouvais rien pour lui. J'étais à genou sur le sol enneigé, sans manteau et tremblante comme une feuille. J'attendais d'être sauvée par Harry... que je n'espérais définitivement plus. Au moment où il avait reçu le patronus, il aurait déjà du se trouver ici à tenter de nous sortir de là. Percy s'avança vers moi en sortant de je ne sais où un long poignard serti d'émeraudes. Il m'empoigna le bras gauche et y fit une longue entaille avant de le poser sur le plateau d'argent que l'un de ses sbires venait de poser près de moi. Je grimaçai à la seconde entaille, priant Merlin de m'envoyer de l'aide.

Voldemort ne pouvait pas revenir, si? Nous avions détruit tous les horcruxes, même Harry avait dû regarder une deuxième fois la mort en face pour arriver à mettre fin à ce règne infernal. Non, Il ne pouvait pas revenir d'entre les morts. À quoi jouaient-ils pourtant? Pourquoi mutiler une personne? Je les observais et leur actions n'avaient ni queue ni tête. S'ils préparaient un rituel, ils n'obtiendraient aucun résultats concluant. Rien n'était fait dans les règles de l'Art. Quand Percy pesta contre les personnes présentes, je m'abstins de tout commentaire. Mes cheveux se dressèrent sur ma nuque quand je le vis sortir le Livre des Morts pour en débuter la lecture à voix haute. Il invoquait l'esprit de Voldemort à puiser ma magie.

«Mais t'es complètement taré?!» lui dis-je. « Pourquoi Voldemort voud...» Je venais de recevoir une gifle phénoménale.

«Ne prononce pas son NOM!»

«Je le prononcerai si j'en ai envie! Pourquoi _VOLDEMORT_ voudrait l'énergie d'une née-moldue?! Hein!»

«Pour te faire souffrir ma jolie!»

Les hommes tout autour de moi se mirent à ricaner. _Harry... qu'est-ce que tu fais?! _Mes bras me faisaient un mal de chien, mes doigts s'engourdissaient. C'était mauvais signe. J'allais mourir ici, comme une pauvre imbécile. L'invocation reprit son cours par ses paroles en latin à la syntaxe complexe. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. _S'il vous plaît... aidez-moi... _Puis des faisceaux de magie rouge écarlate apparurent de nulle part et frappèrent les criminels pratiquement au même moment, les empêchant de répliquer ou de s'échapper.

«NOTT! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI!» hurla Harry en glissant dans la neige jusqu'à moi. Il m'empoigna les bras qu'il leva au dessus de ma tête pour limiter ma perte de sang et m'appuya contre lui pour me réchauffer.

«Putain de merde! C'est quoi ce délire!?»

«Harry...» soufflai-je faiblement, «Draco... dans le, le mausolée...» Théo prit le relais en m'appuyant sur lui et en refermant mes plaies à l'aide de sa baguette. «Il ne va pas... Harry, Draco a besoin de toi!»

Sentant l'urgence de ma demande, je le vis disparaître dans la noirceur du tombeau. Théo me pressa une fiole revigorante sur les lèvres que je calai en une gorgée. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans mon corps, me ré-énergisant au passage. Je devais avoir un minimum de conscience pour pouvoir transplaner sans soucis. Il sortit une couverture de son sac et m'enveloppa avec. Il fit signe à Williamson de venir l'aider et ils me remirent sur pied en me soutenant pour ne pas que je tourne de l'oeil.

«Théo, c'est trop long... Draco...» ma voix se cassa; «... je ne sais pas si Draco est toujours en vie...» Théodore Nott, le seul autre fils de mangemort à avoir rejoint la brigades des Aurors, pâli à vue d'oeil. «Je vais t'aider, emmène-moi à lui!»

D'un commun accord, Théo et Williamson m'emmenèrent dans la cave du mausolée où Harry tentait désespérément de garder son partenaire en vie. Draco frôlait la lividité cadavérique. Son pull luisant du sang qu'il avait recraché. Je remarquai qu'il avait réussi à se positionner sur le côté pour dégager ses voix respiratoires et que Harry, malgré ses efforts non dissimulés, n'arrivait pas à enrayer les sortilèges responsable de son état. Théo me posa près de la tête de Draco et je me penchai vers l'avant pour qu'il puisse me voir.

«On va te sortir de là...» Une femme que je n'avais jamais rencontrée descendit les marches à la volée en m'apportant ma baguette et celle de Draco. Dès que je l'eus en main je la pointai vers lui avant de lancer; «_Anapneo!»_

Je l'entendis inspirer bruyamment, faisant tomber la tension de la pièce. Maintenant qu'il pouvait respirer comme bon lui semblait, je pouvais m'attaquer à ses blessures internes. «_Videre Iniuriarum!_» Un filet bleuâtre s'échappa de ma baguette et glissa sur son corps avant de se concentrer sur son torse. Comme je ne pouvais rien faire pour soigner ses blessures qui nécessitait des potions et mixtures médicamentées, Théo lui refila la même potion revigorante qu'il m'avait fait boire et une fois sur pied les Aurors nous firent sortir du sous-sol. Une fois à l'extérieur, Harry me souleva de terre et, après un hochement de tête à Nott et la femme, transplana jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste.

Je repris conscience dans un lit que je ne connaissais que trop bien... le mien. J'étais chez moi, dans ma chambre. Ma main se posa machinalement sur ma tempe et je compris que je n'avais pas rêvé. Des bruits de vaisselles qui s'entrechoquent me poussèrent à me lever. Pansy et Ginny étaient là, l'une assise à la table, l'autre préparant du thé.

«Hermione!» lâcha la rousse. «Tu vas bien?!»

«Oui. Euh... et...»

«Draco?» me demanda Pansy; «Il va bien, t'en fais pas. Il doit être en train d'engueuler les médicomages pour qu'ils le laissent sortirent!» Elle me fourra une tasse de thé bouillante dans les mains et m'obligea à m'asseoir avec elles.

«Au fait... j'ai dormi longtemps? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé...» Mon regard bifurque sur la cadette des Weasley. Est-ce qu'Harry lui avait dit qui était l'instigateur de l'attaque?

«Près de cinq heures. Il est 22h.»

«Potter t'a ramené à l'hôpital et t'es tombé dans les pommes au moment où il posait un pied dans l'établissement.» raconta Pansy; «Les infirmières ont jugées que tes blessures étaient mineures... enfin, tu comprends... au vu des autres... et ils t'ont renvoyé ici. Au fait... je dois voir tes pansements!»

Je la laissai changer mes bandages en écoutant Ginny déverser sa rage contre Percy. Les auteurs de l'attaques étaient tous à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il était, sans possibilité d'être jugé. Je retirai vivement mon bras des soins de Pansy quand elle appliqua la pommade cicatricielle. Cette crème était miraculeuse, mais merde qu'elle brûlait à l'application! Prenant sur moi, je la laissai terminé quand Draco passa la porte suivit par Harry qui pestait contre lui d'être, apparemment, sortit de l'hôpital sans son congé signé. Il avait reprit des couleurs et semblait en pleine forme.

«Non, mais fou-moi la paix Potter! Je vais bien!»

Pansy échangea un regard plein de sous-entendus avec lui et Ginny avant de s'éclipser, vite fait bien fait, hors de mon appartement.

«T'aurais pas dû quitter l'hôpital!»

«Et alors? Je suis vivant? C'est tout ce qui importe! Il y a des gens beaucoup plus mal en point qui ont besoin de surveillance constante... ils ne se rendront même pas compte que je ne suis plus là...»

«Draco?! Tu as failli mourir!»

«Exactement; _failli_!»

«Ne joue pas avec les mots Malfoy!»Il me regarda sans rien ajouter.

Un ange passa et je le serrai dans mes bras. Il allait bien.

«Merci pour les fleurs...» dis-je, le visage contre son épaule, le sentant se détendre à mon contact.

«Mouais...» il sembla se renfrogner; «Ça n'est pas vraiment la Saint-Valentin que j'avais espéré...»

**:: Fin ::**

* * *

C'est mon tout premier OS, soyez indulgente! XD J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Anapneo; Sortilège qui libère la trachée de la cible si elle est bloquée. (Source; Encyclopédie-HP. org)  
Videre Iniuriarum; Traduction en latin des mots voir et blessures.


End file.
